With the development of display technologies, liquid crystal display screens have become the most common display devices. The liquid crystal display screens have superb features such as high space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference, and therefore are widely applied to information communication tools such as televisions, mobile phones, and tablet computers.
In another aspect, as the application field of liquid crystal display devices further enlarges, we often see, in our lives, display screens that are greatly different from those display screens with a common display ratio (16:9). Such display screens are generally of a bar type, and therefore are referred to as bar-type display screens. The bar-type display screens are often applied to some public places and configured as functional display screens such as signposts, shopping guides, and information bulletins.
At present, in production, the bar-type display screens are mainly obtained by cutting liquid crystal display screens with a common size ratio. As shown in FIG. 1, a common liquid crystal display screen 10 is cut at half width thereof or one-fourth width thereof, and two bar-type screens 20 and 30 that have different length-to-width ratios are thus obtained for application in appropriate scenarios.
A liquid crystal display screen includes a liquid crystal panel and a backplane. A liquid crystal panel of a bar-type display screen can be conveniently produced and manufactured by using the foregoing method. However, a backplane has a function of providing a bezel for the liquid crystal panel, and therefore a backplane suitable for the bar-type display screen cannot be manufactured simply by means of cutting. Therefore, backplanes of bar-type display screens in different sizes need to be designed and manufactured independently, thereby causing a technical problem that production costs of the bar-type display screens are relatively high.